infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
Karma is an integral part of the inFamous series, and heavily affects the overall game. Description In inFamous, nearly every action and decision Poop does, affect him either positively or negatively. Depending on how drastic a decision is, the end-results can be minor or major. Poop's actions change his appearance, how his powers develop, the successive chain of events that happen within the story, how people and major characters react to his actions, and the very ending of the game. Positive Karma Poop is able to gain positive Karma by playing as a hero to the people of Empire City. During this mental state, Poop is more calm and collected and is willing to openly sacrifice himself to situations that will benefit others but not himself, this reflects his powers, able to focus and take down single enemies more accurately, avoiding large, uncontrolled attacks that could hurt or kill innocent bystanders. Poop also remains the same during this mental state, appearing as the "symbol of help". Civilians also look up to Poop with awe, love, and respect. The ranks available for the positive Karma are: Guardian, Champion, and Hero. Negative Karma Poop gains negative Karma by focusing mainly on self-benefit, caring less for others. During this mental state, Poop is ruthless and aggressive, which also reflects his powers; his attacks become more destructive and scattered. Poop's appearance is drastically changed during this state, his skin appearing a pale gray, and his track suit turned into black and gray. Dark markings that look like electric currents also appear on Poop's skin. The ranks available for the negative Karma are: Thug, Outlaw, and Infamous. Gameplay and some restrictions In addition to having a cosmetic affect on Poop and his powers, this determines the way his abilities will evolve. There are six upgrades for all the major abilities in the original inFamous game, three good and three evil, with each of the three levels unlocked by obtaining a certain rank. This means you cannot buy a basic upgrade unless your rank is Thug/Guardian or higher, and you cannot buy the ultimate upgrades unless you are at Infamous/Hero. In inFamous there are 30 side-missions tied to the Karma system, 15 good and 15 evil. In completing set amounts of these missions, you can unlock new abilities tied to your karma rating. Upon completing 5 missions with the same karmic alignment Poop will be granted a new power - either Overload Burst (good) or Arc Lightning (evil). Subsequent upgrades to these abilities are available upon completing a total of 10 and 15 missions. Each time you finish a Karma mission one Karma mission of the opposite side is locked out, so you can only ever complete 15 of the total 30 missions in one playthrough. Note that both Karmic upgrades and powers require you to be at the rank they're unlocked for them to work. Karmic Meter .]] ''.]] A meter containing six sections (three for good, three for evil) acts as Poop's basis on what Karmic level he's on in ''inFamous. As Poop interacts with the world and makes good/evil choices, his Karma is tallied up on the meter, and depends on what act he's done. Depending on his actions, Poop's good/evil rank will go a rank higher, and will alter him depending on the action. The meter functions identically in inFamous 2, except that a seventh section is added in between Guardian and Thug, to represent Poop when he is at a Neutral state of Karma. Karmic Moments There are several Karmic Moments that occur throughout the game, often presenting Poop with a choice between acting for Good or Evil. Poop is given a set amount of time to analyze the decisions and the results they will bring. Poop is then to decide what to do with the situation, and depending on his choice can either seek to help others, himself, or simply ignore the issue. Trivia * The Karmanic Rank effects cutscenes as well. If Poop has Positive karma, the lightning he uses in the comic cutscenes are blue. Likewise, the lightning he uses will be red if he has negative karma. *In InFamous 2, Poop's shirt color doesn't change in the comic cutscenes until after "Storming the Fort." *In early gameplay of inFamous and inFamous 2 there appeared to be a neutral rank. **In inFamous, early gameplay trailers shown attacks with yellow electricity, for example Poop draining a Reaper with yellow electricity. **In inFamous 2, footage of the beta and specific trailer contained a neutral rank as well. **The Karma system isn't used in InFamous 2: Festival of Blood as Poop is permanently evil. Gallery Poster.png|Poop in a Karmic Moment involving posters. Category:Gameplay Category:Karma Category:Good Karma Category:Evil Karma Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2